Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw is a half-hour special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This is the Halloween special of the series, yet is also apart of season 5, where the Eds try to find the town of "Spook-E-Ville" using an old map from Eddy's Brother, but on the way Ed has hallucinations of the kids being horrific monsters. Plot Part One Halloween is here and not even an after-school detention can spoil Eddy's mood for long, for thanks to his brother he's got the key to the coolest Halloween ever - a map to Spook-E-Ville, the creepiest, most monster-ridden neighborhood in the land! It's a place where even the greediest of Ed-boys can get their fill of Halloween goodies so Eddy wastes no time rushing off, Double D in tow, to collect Ed and go claim his buckets and buckets of candy. Back at Ed's room, however, the Halloween festivities are already well underway. The Big Guy's definitely overdone it on monster movies this year for Eddy and Edd find him glassy-eyed and drooling in front of his TV, completely lost in his own little world. Quick-thinking Edd pulls the plug but the damage has already been done and those movies keep on running in Ed's all-too susceptible mind - the neighborhood's been overrun with monsters (in Ed's head, anyway) but will they be able to stop the Eds from making it to Spook-E-Ville? Not if Lothar has anything to say about it! While beginning their journey Ed has a hallucination on the Kanker sisters being three evil witches and starts to take caution along the way. Ed then comes across Jimmy walking down the street and hallucinates him being an alien invader and, while trying to protect Edd and Eddy, bashes him with a stop sign. Sarah (dressed as a princess) comes along and discovers Jimmy stuck into the sidewalk and goes to find Ed to punish him. Ed has a hallucination that Sarah is a vampire. Sarah starts to beat Ed up but he then literally puts a steak to her heart which confuses her. That gave Ed enough time to grab Sarah and stuff her into the ground. Seeing that the vampire has been defeated, Ed feels that it is safe for his friends to proceed to Spook-E-ville. Part Two While running to catch up with Eddy, Edd bumps into Nazz (dressed as Medusa) along the sidewalk. Nazz then invites Edd to join her trick-or-treat at the next house. Eddy and Ed (miles ahead by now) just then realized that Edd has the map. They both catch up to Nazz and Edd and Ed has another hallucination episode and imagines her as an even more wicked Medusa. He runs the the construction site, picks up a cement mixer, and stuffs Nazz into it leaving her body stuck in a cement block. The Eds then escape on a near-by wagon only to ironically crash into an old abandoned Cadillac Hearse which happened to be on the map as a clue to Spook-E-ville. Before Edd could read the next clue he gets smacked in the face by an egg thrown by Kevin. Ed has yet another episode and pictures Kevin as the Headless Horseman. Ed deflected one of the eggs (or flaming pumpkins) that Kevin tossed and it hit him right in the chest and knocks him off his bike (or horse). Ed then throws his bike back at him and makes a heroic exit by... jumping off a cliff. The Eds all end up at the bottom of the cliff in the middle of a forest and need to find away out. They stumble upon Jonny (dressed as a spider) climbing down from a tree, Ed has another episode, pictures Jonny as a hideous spider creature, and offers him the bag of candy they stole from Jimmy in exchange for a pathway out of the forest. Jonny tells them a way out but while halfway through the forest they meet Rolf who is collecting mushrooms with Wilfred. Ed has another episode and pictures Rolf as a mushroom troll. Ed smashes Rolf's bucket full of mushrooms, Rolf becomes angry and smacks Ed's spatula away. Ed runs to retrieve it from a tree but while he was grabbing it his hands slipped and poked Rolf in the eye and he runs away screaming. Ed then comes in contact with Plank which he pictures as a Frankenstein type monster. Ed grabs a stick and starts beating Plank. Having vanquished one spooky monster after the next, Lothar has brought his buddies closer to Spook-E-Ville than ever. Just a few more bad guys to dispatch and then it's just past the shovel, under the hose, ten steps backwards and there you are! But of course that map they've been using did come from Eddy's brother so do you really think it'll go as well as all that? As the Eds are about to find out, Spook-E-Ville is much more familiar. It turns out that the map had lead them in a complete circle and they were back in the Cul-de-Sac! The rest of the kids find the Eds to get revenge on the Eds. Ed digs a giant hole to hide in but the kids find their way in and beat up Edd and Eddy as Ed reads a newspaper. When Ed looks at Edd and Eddy he hallucinates but this time what Ed saw was that Edd and Eddy were frolicking through flowers. Quotes *'Edd': Eddy, as they both stand a doorstep of a certain house "Um, Eddy?" Eddy: "What's with these people?" Edd: "Eddy, look, do you notice anything familiar about this house?" Eddy: in through the mail-slot "I bet ya they're fakin' not being home!" Edd: "Oh for heaven's sakes, Eddy - this is your house! Eddy: pauses "What? I win the lottery or something?" ---- *'Edd': "I think I bruised my coccyx!" Ed: "No thanks are necessary!" ---- *'Eddy': "It's Spook-E-Ville or bust - got it, Spore-Boy? Now what's the next clue?" Edd: himself "'Spore-Boy'. Witty. Very witty." ---- *'Rolf': "Dodo Ed-boy, tell Rolf why Rolf shouldn't beat you mercilessly with a stick?" ---- *'Ed': famous quote from EEnE "Earth is not your salad bar!" Trivia *During the attack of Edd and Eddy, If you pause it, you'll see three Edds and two Eddys. *If you look closely at the pile of movies in Ed's room, a white covered tape with a butcher knife is seen called "Danny the Butcher" as a reference to Danny's Lupo the Butcher. *When Rolf was harvesting the mushrooms they were growing out of the ground. Normally, edible mushrooms grow underground. *Once again, the kids beat up Double D and Eddy when they should have beaten up Ed. Although they probably didn't want to get beat up by Ed again. *Jonny thinks that Double-D's costume was meant to be vomit. *This is the 2nd episode where school is seen before the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", where school OFFICIALLY starts. The 1st was Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. It's is quite ironic that these are only episodes that involve school before "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", as they are both holiday specials. *A box of Chunky Puffs is seen on the bottom left when Ed charges towards Sarah with the steak during his little "moment". *Danny Antonucci revealed through "The Best Day Edder" marathon that this episode was his favorite episode to make. *When Ed says "Kids these days" near the end of the special, his feet have four toes, despite the fact he has been seen with three toes before. *This was the first episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy to be added to Apple's iTunes Store. It is currently only available in the UK and is £1.49. http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewTVSeason?i=334891427&id=333475193&s=143444 *Lothar was seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with electric gum. *The 3 video tapes that Edd picked up in Ed's room were "Medusa's Hair Salon", "The Headless Horseman", and "Curse of the Witches". These tapes represent 3 of the things Ed saw in Nazz, Kevin, and The Kankers. *Before the close up on these tapes above Edd puts a blue tape over the Danny the Butcher tape. In the close up the butcher tape is on top. This is another reference to Danny Antonucci's "Lupo the Butcher" short. Gallery The Kid's Costumes Image:Dented_stopsign.jpg|'Ed' Lothar the Viking Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|'Edd' The Bubonic Plague Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|'Eddy' Zombie Elvis Presley Image:Little_alien.jpg|'Jimmy' Cute Alien Image:Sarah_the_princess.jpg|'Sarah' Princess Image:Nazz.jpg|'Nazz' Medusa Image:Johnny.jpg|'Jonny' Spider Image:Kevin.jpg|'Kevin' No costume Image:Plank_beaten.jpg|'Plank' No costume Image:Rolf_and_Wilfred.jpg|'Rolf & Wilfred' No costume, or shirt Image:Kanker_sisters.jpg|'The Kanker Sisters' No costume Ed's Hallucinations Image:The_three_witches.jpg|'The Kanker Sisters' Witches Image:Hallu_Jimmy.jpg |'Jimmy' Alien Image:The_vampiressessess.jpg|'Sarah' Vampiress Image:Medusa.jpg|'Nazz' Gorgon/Medusa Image:The_headless_horseman.jpg|'Kevin' Headless Horseman Image:Spider_creature.jpg|'Jonny' Giant Spider Beast Image:Troll.jpg|'Rolf & Wilfred' One-eyed Mushroom Troll & Servant Image:Frankenplank.jpg|'Plank' Franken-Plank File:Eddy and edd with raining flowers.jpg|'Eddy and Edd' Enjoying themselves with raining flowers despite reality Video r3PnjGI35wA i-a8kVczm0g QeKH6L7iEvQ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High